


Du Bist Mein Ein Und Alles

by DoctorLittlefoot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF!Eren, Babies, Biromantic Eren, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family, Family of Choice, Fluff, Homophobia, Homosexual Eren, Internalized Homophobia, Light Masochism, M/M, Masochist Eren Yeager, Past Suicide Attempt, Protective!Mikasa, Raising children, Some people are alive, Titans, asexual reproduction, awkward!eren, he's a teenager give him a fucking break, let them be happy, made up titan biology, no one is safe, pansexual levi, possessive!Levi, protective!Levi, protective!armin, some suicidal themes, titan shifting children, updates may be slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLittlefoot/pseuds/DoctorLittlefoot
Summary: “You’re such a fucking clutz.” The Corporal feels the need to remind him, and shame fills Eren’s heart. He sets all the glass shards on the wooden, round table next to them. “Here, let me see your hand.”Dutifully, the boy holds out his palm for Levi to examine. The dark haired man grabs at his already healing hand, but both of their wounds press together slightly. Everything is calm for five blissful seconds before there’s an explosion and smoke fills the room.ORThe one where Eren and Levi accidently make children together, and through them they realize they may be attracted to each other in a more than physical way. Featuring; Fucked up Titan biology, everyone falling in love with the Jaeger-Ackerman kids, Levi and Eren pining for each other, and a whole lot of gay self indulgence.





	Du Bist Mein Ein Und Alles

**Author's Note:**

> I know i should be working on my ViktUuri fic, but I really couldn't help myself with this one! I hope you all like it, as it was written around 1 am.
> 
> If you have any questions about this fic, message me on instagram @ yousaidyouhate_yourself~
> 
> Also! Currently I have no Beta, but I am seeking one. If interested, Please message me!!

Children aren’t something Eren Jaeger used to think about often. It’s not that he hates them or anything. In fact, when it comes down to it he’ll interact well with any age group younger than twenty. Depending on their personality, that is. He’s met some _mean_ little shits before. But point being is that he’s basically still a child himself. He hasn’t even reached the supposedly life changing age of 16 yet! _Of course_ he’s not going to think of a future that featured a mini-Eren trailing behind him.

If we’re being completely truthful here, Eren doesn’t _ever_ want to bring any infant into this harsh world. Too much could happen to them. And he’s in the bloody military! He’d most likely die before the brat even reaches the age of five. Which, by the way, isn’t a very pleasant thought to have. Who wants their own flesh and blood to suffer like that? Only monsters that truly have no care for another creature's well being.

And he isn’t a monster in a metaphorical sense.

Only in the physical sense.

Which brings up another thing. He’s a _Titan_. Having children would probably be a very bad thing, and he has no idea if it’d be genetically passed on. The Military Police would probably snatch his babies right up after they’re born. And then who knows what the MP would do to them after they get their grimy hands on them. Eren doesn’t want another living being tortured just because they have relations to him.

Also his sexuality is kind of a big problem. He may be 5’7 feet deep in the closet but that doesn’t change the fact that he isn’t attracted to women physically at all. Sure, he had a _tiny_ little crush on Annie at one point. But that’s all it was. A crush. He had no desire to bang her. After all, Romance and sex have nothing to do with one another. You can love a person without wanting to fuck them, and you can want to fuck a person without loving them.

He’s like the latter with Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman, with the whole wanting to fuck thing. It’s like the short man induces all these weird feelings into him, and it does nothing to help the fact that he has constant wet dreams about the Corporal. The man is basically a walking _God_. With those steely grey eyes (they turn dark blue when he’s feeling particularly emotional. It’s rather It's rather stunning to witness.) and strong body structure. Those fucking _muscles_! Sure, he's short but the man's looks definitely make up for it. Anyone is sure to swoon for him. Or at least admire him.

In conclusion, he definitely can’t see himself doing a 180 with his sexuality and suddenly be interested in a chick long enough to create a baby. Unless he was really drunk and couldn't tell the difference between tits and a dick. But when one’s a titan you can’t exactly get inebriated. So that’s not happening either. There will never be any bundles of joy in Eren Jaeger’s future, and he’s just fine with that.

Even if it does sort of make him feel a little lonely.

So why the hell has it been on his mind twenty four seven for the past _month_? It’s like there’s a fire burning deep within himself, howling to reproduce. But it’s not sexual at all. There’s no want to go fuck someone’s brains out, but more like an urge to multiply. And how is that even possible? Babies usually tie right into sex. Yet Eren has no want or need for a good unprotected fuck. Besides, who would he go to? An added thing to this whole fucking fiasco is that he’ll look at some random ass person and think Oh hey, we’d make really strong babies together. It’s creepy. And the fact that most of those thought are directed to his superior do not help at all.

It’s just...wrong. On so many levels. The first level being that Levi is Thirty Two. That's over half his fucking age! The second being that the middle aged man his considered to be his higher up and guardian at the moment. Fucking him would be extremely illegal for the both of him, and would most likely lead to either life in prison or death. Death in very humiliating ways. Eren's not too keen on that idea.

Plus this whole wanting to make babies thing accidently outed him too Levi.

To elaborate, Eren was calmly staring off into space. Thinking about reproducing. In a non sexual way. (He knows it’s weird, don’t fucking remind him!) He had just finished up his chores, went through an unusually productive training session, and completed multiple experiments that involved drawing his blood with a sharp ass needle. Despite his busy day, the teenager had a good hour to himself before he was to be locked downstairs for the night. There was nothing much to do at all, so Eren just wondered around for a while until he found himself sitting at one of the long tables in the empty mess hall.

At first his thoughts were purely innocent. He’s being honest! It started of as wondering what cake tasted like. Sasha once went into great detail about it, and though she does tend to always over exaggerate when it comes to food it just seemed appealing as hell. She had said that cake came in many different flavors, and that chocolate was one of them. Her words were, quote on quote, "It fuckin melts on the tip of your tongue." The very idea of tasting such a sweet made his own tongue swell up longingly in his mouth. And then suddenly, like he was never daydreaming of such a rare treat, he was thinking about Levi’s lovely biceps because _damn_ son! Talk about something sweet!

Like always, Eren’s already picturing the potential offspring.

Fuck. He's so fucking screwed up in the head.

His mind tortured itself for a whole fifteen minutes before Corporal Levi somehow manages to gracefully plop right next to him. Unlike Eren, who’s legs are underneath the table and spread wide apart, Levi sits with his back pressed against the ledge and his legs firmly crossed over one another. The man;s arms are also folded tight against his chest. He practically _drips_ with this unspoken power.

He isn’t called Humanity’s Strongest for no reason.

“You’ve been staring off a lot lately.” Levi states with that smooth, _deep_ ass voice of his. Eren wonders how their son would sound if they had one. High pitched like him, or low pitched like Levi? “Any reason in particular?”

The teenager studies a crack in the wooden surface of the table as thoughts race through his mind. _Yes, my mind is telling me that I want to have kids with you even though that’s impossible. I can’t stop thinking about that goddamn six pack underneath the clothes you wear. I can’t stop reliving my childhood whenever I close my eyes. I'm a teenager with more problems than your typical middle aged soldier who's been on expedition. I can turn into the very thing i've come to hate and resent. You're too fucking hot and sometimes you send me mixed signals._

“No, none in particular Sir.” Eren lies casually. The Corporal catches onto the fib immediately. Of course he does. He’s Levi fucking Ackerman.

“Really now?” Steel irises analyze him long and hard for a moment. “Is it a girl perhaps?” Eren, in his exhausted and tired mind, snorts a little. Nope, just you. With the added bonus of wanting to have plenty of children with you. All that _great_ teeth rotting gush only teenagers could come up with. The snort was more to himself than anything, but Levi’s raising a brow at him. Which could be a bad thing. Knowing him the man probably saw it as a form of disrespect and Eren really doesn’t want to end up on the floor. Okay he totally does, but he tries to ignore the masochist part of him.

“I don’t like girls, sir. Not in the way you’re probably thinking of.” The words just tumble out of his mouth without him noticing. He’s far too caught up in his weird imagination to filter his brain-to-mouth transmission.

Levi says nothing for a solid minute, seemingly shocked. And Levi is never shocked or fazed by anything. _Well fuck, nice going Jaeger!_ But the corporal quickly schools his expression into one of indifference. Though hints of blue poke out in those magnificent eyes of his. “How do you like them then, Jaeger?”

“Who? Girls?” Eren bites down on his bottom lip, unsure on how to properly explain this to his superior. “I like them more as lovers.” He cringes at his own wording. Lover is such a terrible term to use. “I’d never want to have sex with one though. Boys on the other hand are _so_ much more physically appealing. Where girls are all soft and squishy boys are hard and firm.” That was not meant as a dick joke at all, but the childish part of him chortles at the semi innuendo he snuck into that statement.

Once more, the older man stays quiet, a calculating look forming on his face. “Are you telling me that you’d rather be in a relationship with a girl, but you prefer banging men?”

“Not exactly, sir.” Eren hums his response and taps his fingers against the surface of the table. “I’d be in a relationship with both genders, but i’d rather be banging dudes.”

“...Interesting.”

Levi changes the topic, and instead begins to discuss how the teenager's 3DMG need improving. Thirty minutes later they’re walking down to his cell in the basement. The atmosphere is actually rather pleasant, and Eren doesn’t feel nearly as claustrophobic as he normally does when the door is shut and locked. He feels that maybe the two of them will finally get along a little better. A small smile tugs at the corners of his plush lips.

The conversation only catches up with him an hour after he’s laying in bed. He can't sleep. Never really can without the comfort of another person laying down next to him. So he recalls everything about his day i order to grow tired. Eren doesn’t have a mirror in his room but he’s sure his face went beet red. He had literally just _came out of the fucking closet_ to someone who has the power to make his life a living hell. The thought alone makes him want to cry, and Eren hasn’t cried tears of actual sadness in _years_. Rolling over, he buries his head into the feather stuffed pillow he’d tossed aside earlier and screams until his throat goes raw.

Levi, surprisingly, hasn’t mentioned the conversation at all, but he does cast him odd glances every now and then. This confuses Eren's heart (and hormones) to no end. In the world they live in, any hint of homosexuality is intensely frowned upon. Just ask Christa and Ymir, they’d tell you all about it. Why is the Corporal acting like they never had a conversation based around his shameful sexuality? Why isn't he being ridiculed? Eren’s sure Levi would have at least told Petra and Hanji about it, but they’ve been no different as well.

He would be relieved if paranoia hadn't of settled so deeply into his stomach.

His instincts yell at him, telling him that Levi is only luring him into a false sense of hope. That something really, really bad is going to happen. Yet it's Levi, and when has he ever done anything but protect him from everyone who believes he's a monster? The man makes sure he's taken care of, and he tends to compliment him more than other he does to other people. He should have a little more faith in him, but Eren doesn’t really know what to believe anymore, but he’s not going to actually ask the short man. He doesn’t want to make this situation any worse for himself.

Letting out a long, tired sigh the boy glares at the dishes sitting unwashed in the makeshift kitchen sink. It wasn’t fucking fair! He hated washing the dishes. His days were quickly becoming more and more horrible. With a groan, Eren picks up the largest pot and sets to work. His mother used to make him do the dishes all the time. It was absolutely terrible.

(He would gladly do dishes for the rest of his life if that meant he’d get to see her smiling face just one more time.)

Time pauses for him, and each dish he scrubs seems to take a whole eternity to clean and dry. So it’s only natural that whilst he partakes in this mind numbing activity that his mind starts to wonder. And what does his mind like to think of lately? Babies. More specifically, babies with Levi. The very Levi that knows about his fucking sexuality. This has become such a common occurrence that Eren doesn’t even flinch when the thought comes up. It’s become his weird normal.

It starts off simple enough, just as it always does. Like what would he or she look like? He’d hope for a girl, that way he could name her Carla. The teenager is positive that his mother would have loved that. Carla would look like her own person, not just a clone of himself or Levi. More like a balanced mix. She’d have dark brown hair that looked black in certain lightings, and it’d be wavy. Not the rats nest his always seems to be, or the perfectness of Levi’s.

Carla’s physical build would closely resemble that of the Corporal’s. Short with lean muscle. She’d probably have Eren’s nose though, small and rounded. He hopes she isn’t cursed with his bushy eyebrows, or Levi’s thin ones. But the thing that’d Eren would love the most about their daughter would be her eyes. They’d be big and wide, and a brilliant shade of sea green with dashes of cadet blue. He’s also thought of her middle name, and decided on Karine. The burnette read it once in a book his mother gave him. Eren has always loved that name. It just stuck out to him like a sore thumb.

Even though Eren knows it’ll never be possible, and knows that he doesn’t want kids ever, he already loves Carla Karine Jaeger-Ackerman from the bottom of his heart. She’s imaginary. Always will be. But it’s nice to dream. And don’t think he’s forgotten about having a male.

His name would be Lamar. Armin once told him that the name meant ‘Of the Sea.’ It’s perfect for the little boy. And his middle name would be Edmon, ‘prosperous protector.’ Lamar would be taller than average. He knows that for a fact. The boy would tower above both his parents like a 5 meter titan. Not only would he be tall, but he’d be skinny too.

Eren feels pity for his imaginary son. What a terrible combination to have!

Lamar would be much like his sister, unique and diverse but resembling both his parents. Unlike Carla, he’d have his a hair a couple shades darker than Eren’s. His locks of brunette would be straight, only curling at the very ends of each strand. His eyes are all Levi’s though.

They’d squint exactly like the Corporal’s does, and they’d always appear to be in an eternal glare. His eyebrows, definitely coarse and bushy like Eren’s, would perpetually make Lamar seem angered. But he knows with confidence that his smile could brighten up even the darkest depths of wall Sina.

Like Levi’s,

Okay so he takes his earlier statement about having diversity back. This kid is a near clone of Levi, with only a couple slightly major differences. Eren supposes it’s what his subconscious wants. Actually, he’s kind of weirded out by his subconscious at the moment. How in the hell can he guess what Levi and his children would look like with oddly detailed specifics? Like the kids actually exist and Eren didn’t just make them up whilst he was bored.

Like he said, it started off with a simple thought. Now he has both children mapped out thoroughly in his head. The corporal would probably be extremely creeped out if he could read thoughts. And would most likely kill him if he didn’t die of embarassment first.

“Jaeger, why the fuck are you staring off again? Especially when you’re doing the fucking dishes?” That deep, wet dream inducing voice startles him and drops Aruro’s favorite mug right onto the stone floor. It shatters, and Eren curses loudly.

“Shit, I’m so sorry sir!” The boy reaches down and begins to pick up a rather large shard of glass.

“Don’t do that, brat.” The dark haired man sighs, clearly done with Eren’s shit. “You’ll cut yourself.” Just as Levi says that, the shard digs into the palm of his hand. He curses again and drops that piece, breaking it even further as it hits the ground. A scarlett drop of blood quickly follows it.

Levi’s eye twitches in frustration. “See Jaeger, what did I tell you?” His voice is condescending but Eren still finds it mind blowingly sexy. Fuck! Where is his infamous anger when he needs it? Had someone like Jean or Aruro said something like that in such a tone, he’d surely be pissed. With a hardly concealed sigh, the Corporal moves from leaning in the kitchen doorway to stand next to Eren and bend down.

“Sorry, Sir.” The teenager murmurs loud enough for Levi to hear.  
“Stop apologizing.” The other snaps.

“So- Yes, Sir.” Eren stumbles, but catches himself before he expresses another apology. Levi is the only person he’d ever apologize too, and that thought angers him a bit.

Levi is far more careful with the sharp pieces of glass than Eren is, but he still nicks the tip of his finger with the unrecognizable mug. Aruro is going to fucking kill him. He doesn’t really care though. Senior or not, the man is an absolute douchebag.

“You’re such a fucking clutz.” The Corporal feels the need to remind him, and shame fills Eren’s heart. He sets all the glass shards on the wooden, round table next to them. “Here let me see your hand.”

Dutifully, the boy holds out his palm for Levi to examine. The dark haired man grabs at his already healing hand, but both of their wounds press together slightly. Everything is calm for five blissful seconds before there’s an explosion and smoke fills the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got done with some heavy editing, and boy oh boy was this bad! I corrected a lot of things, erased some things, and added a whole lote of crap! Anywho, I hope you like this edited version more than the original!


End file.
